


S 'agapo

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is fascinated with the number of languages Derek speaks.</p><p>Derek is just annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S 'agapo

Derek hears Stiles coming long before he opens the door to their apartment.  

He’s loud…as always…drops his bag in the middle of the floor where Derek will trip on it later…as always.

Then he drops onto the couch and flops onto Derek’s lap, forcing him to let go of the book he’s reading. 

Sometimes Stiles reminds him of a cat. Like the one Laura owned for a little while. It always wanted to be the center of attention. When she was studying it would jump up on the desk and lay down on her textbook. When she was peeling potatoes it wouldn’t stop butting its head against her hands. If she was trying to exercise it would wind itself between her legs and make her stumble.

They had to leave it behind when they were forced to move again. 

Stiles grins up at him. “Hi.”

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

Before he can answer Stiles pulls his head down for a kiss. It’s an awkward position, Derek’s neck bent at an uncomfortable angle.

"Tell me you love me." Stiles says. "Wait- Tell me in a different language" 

Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles is ridiculously fascinated with the number of languages he speaks.

"Come on," Stiles prods him, "tell me. Tell me in… Japanese."

"Stiles…"

"Don’t be such a sourwolf!"

Derek heaves a put upon sigh, and then looks into Stiles eyes. “Anata wa bakadesu”

"Tell me in Portuguese"

"Para de me incomodar"

"Tell me in-" 

"Stiles…."

"One more!"

"Ukhodi, i pozvol’te mne prochitat"

"What was that?"

"Russian."

Stiles smiles up at him. “I love you too.” Then he rolls off Derek’s lap. “What do you want for dinner? You want me to make lasagna?”

It’s Derek’s favorite, and he feels a flash of guilt. 

That night Stiles stays up late studying for an exam. Derek planned to wait up for him, but it’s been a long day and he falls asleep despite his intentions.

When his alarm goes off Stiles is still fast asleep and Derek doesn’t want to wake him up. He needs to be at work a full two hours before Stiles needs to be at his college after all. So he quietly gets ready, makes sure Stiles own alarm is set, and leaves for work. 

\----------------

That afternoon when he comes home the apartment is oddly quiet, even though he can tell Stiles is home. He unlocks the apartment door and steps inside. 

Stiles bag is hanging neatly on the coat rack and Derek feels a twinge of unease. 

"Stiles?"

There’s no answer. 

When he steps into the living room he sees Stiles sitting on the couch, head down, fiddling with a piece of paper. 

"Hey," he says gently. 

"Hey."

"Did the exam not go well."

Stiles shakes his head. “It was fine.”

"What’s wrong-" he says.

At the same time Stiles speaks up. “Look, if you don’t-“

They both fall silent.  Stiles keeps fiddling with the piece of paper, folding and refolding it. 

Derek plucks it out of Stiles’ hands. There are four words written on it. 

_Baka…Idiot_

_Incomodar…Inconvenience_

"If you…don’t…" Stiles starts.

"No," Derek blurts out, and for a moment Stiles looks devastated. "No, I don’t mean-" He drops down on the couch next to Stiles and wraps his hand around Stiles jaw, pulling so he can look him in the eyes. "I love you, Stiles. I love you so fucking much. There isn’t a single thing you could do to make me  _stop_  loving you. I’m sorry. I love you. I’ll say it in any fucking language you want. “Obicham te, jeg elsker deg, je t’aime, Ich-“ 

Stiles lips on his prevent him from going any further. The kiss is rough, wild, a little desperate, until it turns soft.

When it ends Derek hugs Stiles a little tighter. “I’m sorry.”

"It’s okay. I know I can be a little annoying sometime."

Derek wants to argue, but it’s the truth. “I love you anyway,” he says instead. 

Stiles snorts. “What did that Russian one even mean anyway? with the poshol something something-“

"Stiles…"

**Author's Note:**

> For who's curious:   
> Anata wa bakadesu - You're an idiot  
> Para de me incomodar - Stop bothering me  
> Ukhodi, i pozvol’te mne prochitat - Go away, and let me read
> 
> At least...that's what Google translate told me...
> 
> BTW I often put stuff on Tumblr first.  
> http://panda-pounce.tumblr.com/


End file.
